


Nightly Reasons

by DealingDearie



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DealingDearie/pseuds/DealingDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock shares a quiet moment with his long time girlfriend, Nyota, as they prepare for bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Reasons

When Spock looks in the mirror, its glassy surface glinting at him in the harsh lighting of his room aboard the Enterprise, he sees a Vulcan. Vulcan body, Vulcan face, Vulcan demeanor- _human_ eyes.

He's used to it now, the tell-tale hints written upon his face, the tiny marks of humanity that had labeled him as different long before he ever knew what the word meant. _Half-breed,_ forever cursed to teeter between Vulcan and Earth in a place he doesn't belong, a place where he alone resides.

But Nyota is there, staring adoringly at him in the mirror as she rests her chin atop his shoulder, her warm chest pressed so tightly to his back that he can feel the urgent pounding of her heart within the secure confines of her ribcage, like a creature desperately yearning for attention. She stares at his reflection with her own human eyes-dark, swirling brown irises-as a smile tugs at her lips, and he feels the soft comfort of her palms as they flatten against his abdomen, her lithe arms snaking around his waist in a tight embrace.

She looks at him like his mother once looked at him- eyes full of a simple understanding , a commonality that she was always aware of, gleaming with knowledge that he was more than an impassive stare. But Nyota's eyes are made warmer by the shine of shared memories-pressed in a dark corridor as he wrapped his arms against her slim waist, late night kisses when he woke before the morning light (his nightmares pulling her from her own slumber), the one moment she laughed joyously at the slight upturn of the corners of his lips, her soft murmurs of endearment as she beat him yet again at another quiet game of chess.

Her chocolate skin warms his back as he glances at her, caught in the middle of brushing his teeth as her throat begins to shake with what he assumes is stifled laughter, and, swiftly, he feels the presence of her mind greeting his, the lasting effects of their mind meld still imprinted upon them both.

He notices how her hair, usually strictly kept within a rigid ponytail, tumbles loosely over her shoulders in damp, tangled tresses, and the glint of water droplets shines in the mirror as they roll down her face, the steam from her recent shower billowing in the humid bathroom air.

After finishing his nightly routine, Spock turns, moving to gaze down into her eyes as she stays expectant, eagerly awaiting a goodnight kiss as she playfully bounces on the balls of her feet. He watches for but a moment before leaning into her body, basking in the smoothness of her skin-his mind immediately listing a dozen silken textures her flesh could be likened to-as she smiles teasingly, her fingers slipping through his hair.

And then he scoops her up into his arms, feeling the feather light weight in his hold, and she yelps laughingly, smacking him gently on the chest before half-heartedly kicking her feet, not at all wanting to leave his arms. Her thoughts wash over him, like being blinded by the all-consuming light of the sun, and she nestles her face into the crook of his neck.

 _You never do this_ , says the lulling hum of her mind. _Why all the special treatment?_

He doesn't mention all of the reasons that flit through his head, and instead opts for silence as he carries her through the bathroom door and into their shared bedroom-courtesy of one Captain Kirk. Gently, he places her on the bed, and promptly climbs over her to plant a lasting kiss on her mouth, relishing in the taste of her smile as his hands pull her closer. Nyota makes an encouraging noise in the back of her throat and tugs him down flat against her, and Spock lets one reason slip through their connection, the action mostly due to the lack of concentration brought on by her wandering fingers.

_Because I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! Feedback of any kind is always appreciated! ;)
> 
> All rights go to their respective owners.


End file.
